Known from practice are motor vehicle seats that include a reclining or pivotable backrest, on which an electrical load, for example a seat heater, is arranged. In addition, the motor vehicle seats are provided with a transmission device for transmitting signals and/or power between the electrical load and a vehicle-side device. The known transmission devices general include a first transmission part, which is secured to the backrest, and a second transmission part, which is fixed on the vehicle side. In order to ensure that signals and/or power are transmitted via the transmission device and consider the relative movement between the first and second transmission parts while pivoting the backrest, the two transmission parts are most often connected by a flexible cable. Alternatively, use is also made of so-called sliding contacts between the first and second transmission parts.
While the problem with cables for connecting the transmission parts is that the latter can easily become damaged and also make assembly and disassembly more difficult, the problem with the sliding contacts is that they generate increased noise on the one hand, and tend to wear on the other, to the point where the transmission device can lose function. In addition, both connections have proven to be relatively installation space intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need to create a motor vehicle seat with a reclining or pivotable backrest, on which an electrical load is arranged, and a transmission device for transmitting signals and/or power between the electrical load and a vehicle-side device, in which the aforementioned problems are resolved.